The present invention is directed to a temperature responsive switch having a contact adpated to be moved by the snap action of a temperature responsive bimetal disc and more specifically to a temperature responsive switch having a force transmitting means disposed intermediate the contact and the bimetal disc.
A conventional temperature switch is disclosed in Japanese Pat. No. 50-38197. This conventional temperature switch is provided with a cylindrical rod which transmits the snap action of the bimetal disc to a moveable contact so that the moveable contact is moved into contact with a stationary contact. The cylindrical rod is slidably guided within a hole extending through a body member. The moveable contact is arranged at the edge of a leaf spring and the cylindrical rod is engageable with the leaf spring adjacent the mid-portion thereof so as to widen the gap between the moveable contact and the stationary contact. However, it is difficult in this conventional temperature switch to maintain a constant gap between the contacts since errors in the length of the cylindrical rod affect the gap directly through the leaf spring. Furthermore, when a substantial clearance is provided between the cylindrical rod and the hole the gap between the contacts will vary in a manner responsive to the inclination of the cylindrical rod in the hole. However, if the clearance between the cylindrical rod and the hole is substantially reduced the cylindrical rod tends to move unevenly due to a sticking action of the rod within the hole. Thus the operation of the temperature responsive switch is unreliable.